Tsunojiras
|image =Tsunojiras... rawr.png |caption =Tsunojiras in Go! Godman (2008 film) |name =Tsunojiras |nicknames =Tsunojirasu, Tsunozillas, Tsunsuras |species =Giant Reptile Reptilian Minion of Maoh Mutation |height =?? meters ?? meters |length =?? meters ?? meters |weight =?? kg ?? tons |forms =Human size, Giant size |allies =Tonchiki, Maoh, Gaira, Jilarji, Kappalge, Green Mask |enemies =Godman, Greenman |relationships =Tonchiki |controlled =Tonchiki |created =Unknown |portrayed =Nagai Hirohisa |firstappearance = |latestappearance=Go! Godman (2008 film) |suits = ShodaiJirasu ShinsakuJirasu |roar ='Godman' Greenman }} Tsunojiras is a reptile created by that first appeared in episode 22 of the 1972 tokusatsu series, Go! Godman titled Godman vs. Tsunojiras and Elephantar. Appearance Tsunojiras bares a close resemblance to the popular ''Ultraman'' series , Gomora. Tsunojiras has brown, rough skin with beige-colored horns, and dull orange eyes. In the 2008 Go! Godman film, Tsunojiras' eyes were colored in a brighter shade of orange, and his horns were made a metallic gold. History Showa Series ''Go! Godman Godman vs. Tsunojiras and Elephantar '']]Tsunojiras was the twenty-ninth monster to fight Godman. Tsunojiras emerges from a mountain and scares the children that were there. Hearing the cries for help from the children, Godman flies in and engages in combat with Tsunojiras. Tsunojiras nearly overpowers the hero, but Godman eventually defeats him, then returns home to rest before seeking out Elephantar. Go! Greenman Greenman vs. Tsunojiras '']]Tsunojiras also appears in ''Go! Greenman, created by Tonchiki to acquire the blood of children for Maoh. This Tsunojiras fought Greenman, but was also defeated. Millennium Series ''Go! Godman ]]In this special film created to celebrate the anniversary of ''Go! Godman and its followup series, Go! Greenman Tsunojiras is first seen attacking a city, with the threatened area now being Tokyo. Godman is then called to protect those threatened by the monster's attack, but, Godman gets heavily beaten down by the monster. Luckily, the hero defeats Tsunojiras using his God-Crush and God-Spark after a long and drawn out fight and much encouragement from Koichi Matsushita. Little did the hero know, Tsunojiras's body was split into multiple parts and create two more monsters. Tsunojiras later reappeared in the Battle Royale at the end of the film, assisting Gaira, Jilarji, Green Mask and Kappalge, but was defeated again. Abilities *Tsunojiras boasts extreme strength and can easily throw Godman and Greenman around. *In Go! Greenman, Tsunojiras could emit a toxic black smoke from his mouth *In Go! Greenman, Tsunojiras could create an explosive black orb which could either detonate on contact with something, or expel a noxious black smog. Filmography *''Go! Godman'' *''Go! Greenman'' *''Go! Godman'' (2008) Roar In Go! Godman, Tsunojiras' roars are borrowed from the Ultra Kaiju Zambolar, whose roars are in turn made from combined Godzilla and Gamera roars. In the Godman film, Tsunojiras shared his roar with Varan and the Showa Baragon. In Go! Greenman, Tsunojiras reuses Arstron roars. Concidentally, Arstron is another monster who bears a vague similarity to both Godzilla and Tsunojiras. Poll Do you like Tsunojiras? Yes! No. Kind of. Category:Monsters Category:Television Monsters Category:Godman Kaiju Category:Toho Company Ltd.: Kaiju Category:Reptiles Category:Greenman Kaiju